Une histoire de longueur
by Izayie
Summary: Il en avait pris des décisions, mais celle-là était clairement la plus difficile à prendre. Et ses amis étaient loin d'être en mesure de l'aider correctement.


Il en avait pris des décisions, mais celle-là était clairement la plus difficile à prendre. Et ses amis étaient loin d'être en mesure de l'aider correctement.

Il avait tout d'abord demandé les conseils de son amie d'enfance, mais il avait fallu que son meilleur ami ne soit mis au courant de cette histoire et s'y interpose, remettant en doute les choix du concerné.

Le soupir agacé de Kairi n'annonçait rien de bon. Riku savait très bien qu'il ne fallait au grand jamais contrarier la princesse de cœur. Et Sora ne semblait toujours pas comprendre cela.

Il était contraint d'assisté à ce débat de la plus haute importance.

\- Mais enfin Kairi, c'est un crime de faire ça ! Il faut laisser la nature faire… Je pensais que tu avais compris !

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, bientôt il n'y verra plus rien et je suis persuadée que ça le gêne déjà.

A cet instant précis, comme pour illustrer les propos de leur amie rousse, le ventilateur se tourna vers Riku, faisant voler ses mèches devant son visage, le privant momentanément de sa vue.

Et d'un mouvement théâtral, Kairi pointa Riku du doigt tout en fixant l'autre garçon du regard.

\- Voilà ce que je veux dire. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas agréable.

Sora se contenant d'éteindre le ventilateur. Les cheveux de Riku reprirent leur place d'origine, leur propriétaire remercia silencieuse le geste du châtain.

\- Mais au moins tu ne peux pas nier que ça lui va bien… si ?

L'air blasé de Kairi n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

\- Non, ça ne lui va pas.

Silence.

Elle a le mérite d'être honnête au moins…

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne que tu apprécies, rien qu'à voir tes goûts… douteux…

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent sur la tignasse de Sora. Choqué, celui-ci recula d'un pas et chercha de l'aide dans le regard de l'argenté.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment tord…

Vaincu, Sora croisa les bras et se retourna.

\- Mais c'est ça qui me rend unique !

Kairi eut du mal à se retenir de rire.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour cela, pas besoin de ta masse capillaire pour te reconnaitre.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

Riku éclata de rire, bien vite rejoint par Kairi. Sora les dévisagea un court instant avant de faire une moue boudeuse.

Après avoir tenté de rassurer Sora, Kairi fit tournoyer la paire de ciseaux entre ses doigts.

\- C'est pas tout, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir !

\- … Je ne veux pas voir ce massacre.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers la sortie de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui avant de lancer un cri :

\- Dites-moi quand tout ça sera fini !

Silence.

\- Et il a sauvé deux fois les mondes…

Haussement d'épaules.

\- Fais le Kairi, avant que les paroles de Sora ne m'influence pour de bon.

-A vos ordres chef !

Un coup de ciseaux, deux, puis trois…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Sora ?

Les cheveux tombaient sur le sol, et Riku avait de plus en plus envie de mourir.

-Voilà !

Kairi se posta devant lui, ses yeux brillaient de fierté.

\- C'est. Par. Fait ! Sora ! Viens voir, tu ne seras pas déçu.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, la tête de leur ami dépassa timidement, il resta un instant comme ça, dévisageant Riku, puis s'approcha de lui, la mine sombre.

\- Riku…

Elle l'avait raté, c'était sûr.

D'un geste rapide, Sora lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un sourire illuminant son visage.

-Kairi a fait un super boulot !

-Vraiment ?

Soupir de son amie.

-Merci d'avoir confiance en moi. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Riku se leva et prit place devant le miroir. Celui-ci reflétait son visage entouré de cheveux argenté et court, ne dépassant plus ses épaules. Les mèches qui cachaient son visage avaient raccourcit.

-Alors ? Questionna la rousse en se penchant à ses côtés.

-Pas mal, souffla-t-il.

Derrière lui, Sora s'était accroupie pour contempler les longues mèches qui décoraient maintenant le plancher.

\- On pourrait voir à quoi ressemble Riku avec de la moustache. Tu en penses quoi Kairi ?

\- Ça serait intéressant…

Le regard de l'argenté croisa ceux des deux autres adolescents.

\- Non…

Il devait fuir. Et vite.


End file.
